Advancing the Science of Cancer in Latinos Project Summary/Abstract The proposed conference, ?Advancing the Science of Cancer in Latinos,? would occur February 21-23, 2018, in San Antonio, Texas. This proposed conference?hosted by the Cancer Therapy and Research Center, an NCI-designated cancer center, and the Institute for Health Promotion Research at UT Health San Antonio?represents the first-ever international conference focused specifically on the science of cancer health disparities among Latino communities. Although there has been substantial progress in cancer prevention, screening, diagnosis and treatment over the past several decades, progress has not kept pace among certain population regarding health disparities, such as differences in access to care, less frequent use of proven screening tests, higher rates of advanced cancer diagnoses and higher mortality rates. Latinos in particular are among the groups with the highest rate of new cancer cases in the US. As the issue of disparities in Latinos has gained more attention in cancer research and public health communities, it has become apparent that collaboration among trans-professionals is needed. This conference will bring together a multidisciplinary group of professionals to address cancer health disparities in Latinos on numerous fronts, from basic research on biological differences behind disparities to community-level interventions that aim to overcome barriers to cancer care and address the unique needs of Latino populations. This special conference will celebrate the advances researchers have made to date, and explore new frontiers and gaps in this emerging transdisciplinary field, bringing research on health disparities from bench to bedside to community. This conference will support the following aims: ? Promote collaboration among trans-professionals in addressing cancer health disparities in Latinos; ? Discuss latest findings in the field, identify critical gaps in current knowledge, and stimulate development of new research in cancer health disparities among Latinos; and ? Identify and publish the top 10 priorities of greatest significance to Latinos based on discussions from the conference, as well as recommendations for a research agenda.